This invention relates to an igniter which makes use of a piezo-electric element, and more particularly to a device for igniting gasoline or other combustible gas by inducing spark discharge of a high voltage generated by giving an impact force to a piezo-electric element by a gas pressure. More specifically, the invention pertains to a device which is best suited as an ignition means adapted in a nozzle assembly of a gas burner used for cutting or welding of metals.
Piezo-electric ignition means for igniting a gas, etc., by means of spark discharge of a high voltage generated by giving a pressure to a piezo-electric element are known, and such ignition means are widely used for a variety of devices such as gas baths, gas heaters, gas lighters for cigarettes, etc.
The hitherto known piezo-electric ignition means were mostly of the type in which the energy accumulated on a spring is given to a piezo-electric element by an impact mechanism, and there has not yet been a piezo-electric ignition system where the pressure of a gas is converted into an impact force and such impact force is given to a piezo-electric element.
Generally, when lighting a gas burner used for cutting or welding of metal, one has to first turn on the gas and then ignite the spurting gas with a lighter, match, or other means. Thus, according to such igniting means, the operator is obliged to perform the troublesome works such as bringing the lighter or other lighting means close to the burner tip and then igniting the gas, and further he must be careful about the danger of explosion and resulting bodily injuries as there is possibility that the gas be exploded should the burner be lighted in a situation where the air around the burner is impregnant with the gas released from the gas burner due to failing to ignite because of wet match or ill-timing of lighting of the spurting gas, or for other causes. There are also involved other troubles such as looking for a lighter or other lighting means. In view of these circumstances, this inventor has made extensive studies for solving these problems and finally succeeded in achieving the present invention.